


The Heat

by Yukikosnow139



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Heat Sex, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikosnow139/pseuds/Yukikosnow139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 10 years since Jack has joined The Guardians. They still don't know Jacks most guarded secret. Each year at a certain time he disappears. What is Jack's most guarded secret? Why go into hiding? The Guardians are going to find out.</p><p>EDIT 2016: HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since I got a critic review all work with 'Explicit' sex scenes will be here.
> 
> Again sorry for grammar errors! Love ya'll.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> 2015 Update: Edited.

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

 

He was hot. So unbearably hot. He felt like the he was in a dancing inferno. He could feel the sweat in his white hair sliding down his face. He knew today was THAT day. It was after all the 5th of April. He hated this day, it meant this unbearable heat would be in his body for at least three weeks. He knew he had to go into hiding again.

"Can't have them finding out.” he murmured

Even though it had been at least 10 years since he had joined The Guardians they still didn't know his most precious secret. He wouldn't be able to stand their faces and reactions if they found out. When The Guardians asked him where he was for about 3 weeks he would lie. It was funny how they never caught on.

_'For crying out loud even that kangaroo doesn't have this!'_ Jack Frost thought as he sluggishly got up. He picked up his staff and launched himself in the air. He dropped slightly in the air and then picked himself back up and flew with the winds to Antarctica; he needed to go to a cool place with his body so hot. He was losing his free will and he knew if he didn't get to Antarctica soon he would hurt somebody. Also it was far from the North Pole.

After a two hour flight, with him almost falling four times, he finally made it to his hiding place. Many years ago, Jack had found a small cave that he now always hid in whenever his heat came. The cave was about 50 feet deep and 50 feet wide with a height of 70 feet. The cave was a black marble color.

His body was now dangerously hot. Jack was now sweating buckets and his white hair clung to his face and neck. His usually pale skin was flush. All he had to do was hide until after Easter and he would be okay.

He laid down, making sure he was at the entrance of the cave. So if there was wind he would feel the cool wind and if there was snow even better. His powers wouldn't be working until he found what was needed. So now all he had to do was wait. Wait until this forsaken month was done. To wait until his body temperature went back to normal. To wait and hope not to be found by anyone. To wait and hope was all he had to do and he was good at waiting. He did after all helped kids for 300 years that couldn't see him, and that took patience. He would hope The Guardians wouldn't need him. He would hope nobody found him. He would hope that this season passed fast. He would hope that he never took a mate.


	2. Chapter 2-Enter Pitch Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories can be found on Fanfiction.net at the same name. hope you like this!  
> \---------------------  
> 2015: Edited.  
> Please imagine accents since I am horrible at writing them.

**The Heat Ch. 1- Enter: Pitch Black**

* * *

 

**_ North Pole _ **

 

Pitch Black was annoyed; so much that the black sand was getting agitated too. Dark eyes gazed around the brightly lit workshop, full of knick-knacks, candy, and overgrown-yetis. Not to mention a Jolly fat man, an overgrown rabbit, a sleeping mute, and a fluttering bird-lady. The Guardians, as he loathed to call them, were staring at him like he was some alien they had never seen. Only North was watching everyone's reaction with amusement. He thought back to how this had come to happen.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_All the guardians were talking about what was going on in the world and the children. They were also offering to help Bunnymund prepare for Easter in the spare time some of them had. They were so into their discussion that they didn't notice Jack was missing. It was easy to sometimes forget, the winter spirit was a free one and usually never stuck around during these meetings. None of The Guardians were worried, after all Jack was a strong being._

_"So Sandy I will help for part of the day and the rest will help whenever they can." North said, stroking his beard as he contemplated their arrangement._

_"Yes-" Bunnymund would have continued but was interrupted when the glass of the windows shattered open and shadows came flowing in, almost like fast moving mist._

_Immediately The Guardians were in battle stance, ready to fight. They had grown accustomed to this; ever since the Pitch fiasco 10 years ago, The Guardians had to fight others that thought they could beat The Guardians. The shadows rolled, not touching any of them but getting pretty close. Pitch Black, head held high came in, he looked at them with disdain but made no move to attack them. The Guardians and Pitch stood staring at each other for five minutes before Pitch signed, an odd expression on his face, before he made the shadows disappear. The Guardians looked at him with both curiosity and suspicion._

_"I am here to join The Guardians" Pitch spat out, like the worlds themselves were poison._

_Bunnymund was the first to react, lips curling into an unbecoming frown._

_"Well we don't want you."_

_Pitches eyes narrowed and his lips curled in to a sneer, his height seeming to grow._

_"Oh, I really don't want to associate with you either," Pitch paused at this, a contemplating look crossing his features. “Yet I have a debt I owe.”_

_The Nightmare King dug into his robe, pulling out a small pouch. He tossed it on the ground, North picking it up._

_"That meddler wants me to join, he even sent that.” Pitch said, watching as the oldest of The Guardians opened the pouch._

_Looking inside his eyes widen and his mouth fell open slightly. He passed it to Sandy and when the Sandman looked in it, his yellow sand went crazy. Tooth picked it up next, her wings stopped fluttering and all she could do was stare at it. Bunnymund, being impatient, snatch it from her hands and took a look at the contents, his ears sagging at what was in it._

_"I think we should all sit." North said, voice low and serious._

**_-End flashback-_ **

North had come to terms with it much faster than the others. He wasn’t going to trust Pitch but the fact that Man in the Moon sent moon dust, along with a note, something tangible!, meant something serious was going to happen. So it was funny to see the other Guardians reaction. Most were looking at Pitch with hostility. Pitch sighed in annoyance.

“I really don't care if you accept me or not, I only came here because of the moon dust." Pitch.

"You will only be trying to destroy us. And how can you be a guardian, you don’t care for the children." Bunnymund spat.

Before Pitch could retaliate Tooth broke in. "Bunnymund, moon dust makes it so he can't betray us. It also gives proof that Man in the Moon sent him here. Since moon dust can only be given by Man in the Moon." She explained, like her usual hyper self. Tooth was slowly coming to terms with Pitch being a Guardian. She, like North, did not trust him since there were ways around the moon dust, but she did know that the issue had to be serious.

"I know what it does! Doesn't mean I trust the guy!" Bunnymund huffed out.

Sandy made some symbols above his head.

"Yes, Man in the Moon should have told us about this." North, he was curious why Pitch was given a note, or even spoken to, before they were told of anything. North could only hope Man in the Moon had a plan for this.

"See we can't trust him!" Bunnymund yelled. Pitch sat back in his chair looking at them with half amusement and half annoyance, wondering when this was going to be over; he did not want to spend any more time with these spirits. He then realized someone was missing.

"Where is that pesky winter spirt?" Pitch asked. That stopped the conversation the Guardians were having. They looked at each other.

"I don't know." North said.

It wasn't unusual that Jack was late for Guardian meetings or even disappeared during them, but the fact that they had not seen him all day was worrisome.

"Come to think about it," Tooth said "Jack vanishes around this time doesn't he?"

Before any of the guardians could reply a beam of moonlight came though the shattered window. A simple sentence was whispered, as gentle as the breeze. But they all heard it.

_"Find Jack, where animals fear to prey."_

 


	3. In the Tundra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015: Sorry I have not updated. Life has been hectic.   
> IMPORTANT: Previous chapters have been edited, please read those.   
> If any of you also read this on Fanfiction.net you will notice a scene missing, that is due to editing and I am still deciding if I want that scene. If I decide to keep it, I will update this chapter and add it, or It may be some where else in the story.

**The Heat Ch. 2: In the Tundra**

* * *

 

**_ Antarctica _ **

It had been two weeks since Jack had gone into hiding and for that he was glad. His body was still hot but it was a little better than it was the first two weeks. It was March 25th now and he only had to last five more days in till this heat was over and he could go back. Jack looked around the cave and saw his makeshift bed. It was made out of snow, to try and cool his body temperature. Right now it was a puddle of water, from the heat he was giving off. He knew it was pointless to have made the snow bed, but he just needed to cool down.

 _'What great that did'_ Jack thought as he struggled to get up. He went to the middle of the cave and plopped down. As he did that a sickening, at least to him, squirt sounded and Jack felt tears in his eyes. The winter spirit quickly wiped the tears away, damn hormones. Other than lust, Jack always had been emotional during this period. And the fact that he was weak, powers malfunctioning, body leaking of fluids, and horny did not help his emotional state.

A sudden sound had him alert. His instinct was telling him to hide and see if what was coming was a threat, which was what he did; huddling into the darker part of the cave. After a moment of silence he heard voices and he tensed. They got closer and closer all the while he was thinking, ' _Turn away, turn away, Please turn away'_ it was like a mantra in his head.

 _'Nobody should be here, it's the tundra!'_ He shouted in his head. The voices were now right at the cave entrance and sounded like they were moving in toward him. He knew they couldn't see him yet. Even though he was in the middle of the cave it was shadowed. It was on the right side of the cave. They would have to be right in front of him to see Jack. Jack tensed as the group of people passed him. He couldn't make out there faces or clothes. He then heard the voices clearly and instantly knew who they were.

* * *

 

**_ North Pole, 1 hour earlier _ **

It had been two weeks since Pitch joined the Guardians. They were all looking for Jack ever since MiM told them to look where animals feared to pray. They had tried looking in deserted corner of the world, but Jack was never found. It wasn't until that day, March 25th, that they had a lead from a surprising person. The Guardians were all giving reports on the search for Jack, most of them were exhausted with worry, and they had not found a trace of the winter spirit. Pitch was sitting back and watching as the meeting progressed, he was a bit interested; especially in knowing what had happen to feisty Jack Frost. The boy had spirit, Pitch remembered, and he did care for his friends so he wondered why Jack was making them worried. And what the hell MiM wanted from himself.

Pitch tuned back into the conversation just as the rabbit spoke.

"Tooth and I looked in the Amazons, in one of the uninhabitable places, but we found no one or even a clue." Bunny said with Tooth nodding her colorful head, both of them looked dejected.

"Jack is a winter spirit, no?" Pitch cut in, making everyone look at him. He had not participated in one of these meeting until now. Sandy nodded his blonde head, an answer to the rhetorical question.

"Why are you all looking at hot places then? Wouldn't he go to a cold place?" Pitch asked, mockingly. The rest of The Guardians all looked at him with an astonished face. All were thinking: Why didn't we think about that? Then again, when you hold someone dear to you, reason doesn’t make sense.

"What are places that are cold and uninhabitable?" North questioned them while having a thoughtful look on his face. He was racking his brain, places flying through them.

After about five minutes of thinking Sandy pulled on North’s sleeve and North looked over at him. He had some symbols in sand above his head. North's eyes light up in understanding.

"You are right! The Antarctica Tundra!" North said, giddiness alight in his eyes.

"Life can be there." Pitch replied simply, almost as if he was bored.

"Not in certain areas!" North said as he made a snow globe for the Tundra. Snow raged in it, the land was a simple blanket of whiteness.

Bunnymund muttered some choice words about the Nightmare king, before hopping up. The Guardians were all up except for Pitch. North smashed the Globe and it created a portal that all The Guardians jumped into except for North and Pitch. North looked at Pitch's slightly golden eyes and spoke.

"Well, let’s go." North said.

"Why should I go?" Pitch said with an eyebrow raised, he doubted that if they did find the winter spirit that he would want to see him.

"Even if we do not know why you became a guardian, you still are. And Guardians help each other.” North said before he grabbed Pitch and pulled him though. The Nightmare king was not expecting it and followed through.

* * *

 

**_ The Guardians- Antarctica Tundra _ **

Once they were all there, they stood together against the harsh cold wind. The winds whipped and snow ate at their feet, growing taller and taller by the moment. The Guardians, Pitch too, had been deposited right in the middle of a light snow storm.

"I think I see a cave!" Tooth exclaimed as she looked ahead of the group. They all walked towards it, if anything they needed to get out of this storm before they looked for Jack. If the storm worsened and they were out then they would be in trouble.

"We need to get shelter and wait for this storm to pass then look for Jack." Bunny said as they reach the cave.

All the Guardians agreeing as they went into the cave. Pitch in the back, plotting North’s demise or pulling him through. Deeper and deeper they went in the cave until they we're at the very back of the cave far from the chilly wind. As they were about to sit they heard a raspy voice. When they turned around what they all saw made their eyes widen-even Pitch's.

"Leave... Please" Croaked the voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I am going to post another chapter today. I just want to tell you guys, all your comments/subscriptions/ Kudos/ bookmarks give me life and have actually made me tear up with happiness.


	4. Heat Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Scene in this chapter.   
> WARNING: Non-con/ Rape undertones, read with caution.

**Chapter two- Heat Haze**

* * *

 

** Last time **

_As they were about to sit they heard a raspy voice. When they turned around what they all saw made their eyes widen-even Pitch_

_"Leave... Please" the raspy voice said_.

* * *

 

**_ Present _ **

Jack wanted to get them out of there fast! The Guardians should not have been there. Panting Jack managed to tell them to leave, even if it was raspy from him not talking for over a week. He saw them turned around and look at him.

Jack wondered why they were looking so shocked. He knew he was flushed and probably looked like shit, but they were full out gawking at him. What Jack didn't know was how he actually looked like.

His normally pale face was flushed, a thin sheet of sweat covering him. His hair was disheveled and some clumps of hair clung to his forehead. Plump, pink full lips were slightly parted: his little pink tongue darted across his lips. His blue sweater clung to his body showing off a small feminine figure. Jack had died in the early years of his teenager years and had never really hit puberty. The sweater showed the outline of his small perked nipples, they were hard from arousal, though The Guardians thought it was rom the cold. Jacks' pants hung loose on his small hips, while they were wider then a woman’s they were still small.

To Jack their smell was absolutely heaven, well one in particular. Jack tried to reign in control of his instincts, he did not want to jump any of them, and he did not want any of this.

"Please leave." Jack reiterated, this time speaking more firmly.

That seemed to snap them out of their shock. Sandy took a step forward, and Jack huddled further into the cave. As Sandy took a step forward Jack felt his resistance waiver. A willing male was there, let him- Jack cut off his instincts; he didn’t want to hear his instinct driven thoughts. A dark presence made its self-known; it was dominating and strong and everything Jack’s instincts wanted. The blood was now pounding in his ears. He was losing the battle of willpower. Everything around him grew muffled, his vision grew hazy and he could barely feel or hear himself breathing. Slowly he felt himself fading away as the instincts took over.

Finally he faded into red.

* * *

 

The Guardians stood worriedly as Jack face looked void of anything, even his breathing slowing down. Pitch was more curious than anything else, that look was very familiar. But it couldn’t be, right? All of HIS children had been stripped of their power and reborn, without their instincts or memories of their past. Pitch did not want to even know if it was possible, if maybe the ‘Gods’ had missed one of them, or even if HE had more than a couple of children, because that would mean that HE was still alive.

Pitch was broken out of his thought by a sound, something that was both disturbing and beautiful.

Jack had thrown back his head and let a long whine come out while Pitch had been thinking. It sounded almost…pathetic, like a small animal in pain. The Guardians tried to move, only to find they were stuck in a block of ice and couldn't seem to break it. Pitch looked at them alarmed, he hadn't even seen the ice be thrown or grow on the Guardians. He didn’t have time to contemplate this new turn of events before his feet were pulled out from under him.

Jack crawled on top of the Nightmare King; that was when Pitch saw his eyes. They were almost...feral like. He didn't have any time to react, before he was pinned to the ground. Pitch tried to get up, he thought Jack was trying to attack him. Instead he felt himself being sniffed. Pitch stiffened, he was wondering what the hell was going on. Pitch found none of his shadows were reacting; neither was the nightmare sand.

Jack just kept on sniffing him, slowly moving up. When Jack got to Pitch's neck, Pitch tried to get out of the hold Jack had on him. Jack growled and bit down onto the gray-tinted neck. At first Pitch felt pain but then numbness spread through his limbs. He couldn't even lift up his finger at the moment or even speak. The Nightmare King was trying desperately to move, his own panic starting to set in. Jack, on the other hand, was watching him with patience, a hand on the older spirits chest. When he saw the signs his venom was working he got off Pitch.

At first he had felt numb. But as time went on Pitch felt heat, it was warm. Then all of a sudden he felt dizzy, the world became disoriented. The warmth became like fire, slowly moving around his body in till it settled in his southern regions and stomach. Breathing hard, Pitch attempted to move again, only to find it was in vain.

Pitch had a huge hard on, and couldn't figure out why. In his disoriented mind he didn't care either. All he knew was be had to get rid of it. He looked around the cave. He saw the Guardians frozen looking at him. Their eyes wide. Then the most amazing scent hit his nose. Whipping his head around he stared at where the most delectable form laid. Pitch took a back seat ride to the show, the venom working as he stalked to his prey.

Jack laid on his back, head facing the mouth of the cave. His pants laying on the side of him. Legs were spread, giving Pitch a perfect view of Jack fingering himself. Jacks moan brought him out of his stupor. In his muddled brain one thought was prominent: CLAIM.

Growling, Pitch stalked forward towards Jack. He gripped Jacks legs and pulled him towards himself. Jack yelped but it was cut off as he was brought into a smoldering kiss, pale hands came to grip at black hair as he brought the Nightmare king deeper into his mouth. The winter spirit spread his legs further, allowing Jack to feel friction as Pitch rutted their groins together. Pitch placed kisses and love bites as he moved down Jack’s body making the younger moan and mewl. When he finally reach the younger's hard cock, Pitch started licking the side and moved to the head. He took the throbbing organ in his mouth and began to suck, moving up and down; hollowing his cheeks and biting lightly at the tip of Jack’s organs. Jack moaned and tried to thrust his cock into Pitch's mouth but was held down by a hand on his hip. The Nightmare King wanted to control him.

Pitch used his free hand to push a finger into to Jacks slightly lose entrance, it was slick with internal lube and more only gushed out as he loosened Jack. He started to thrust his finger in and out of Jack’s hole. Jack was moaning as Pitch finger-fucked him. Pitch added two more fingers and thrusted deeper. Once he thought Jack was prepared enough, which honestly wasn’t enough, he pushed inside Jack with one quick thrust, hitting his prostate. Jack cried out in pleasure and pain as he saw stars. Pitch gave Jack no time to adjust and started to thrust in and out of the smaller, each time hitting his prostate. Each time his prostate was hit, Jack pushed back with just as much force. The cave was filled with moans and pants.

Pitch took Jack’s erection into his hand and started jerking him off. Jack’s screamed of Pitch's name echoed off the walls as he came. Jack bit down on Pitch’s left shoulder. Pitch thrusted a couple more times before the tight hole made him come.

He bit down on Jack’s chest, right over his heart as he came. He pulled out and pulled Jack against his chest and used his shadows to create a blanket that he draped of them. The effects of the venom were wearing off but he didn't notice as he was too tired and the inner him was freaking out. Before he fell of sleep he had one thought as he looked at jack; MINE.

They never noticed the marks that formed on where each other bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment! :)


	5. Hiatus

Dear Readers,

            This is probably one of the hardest things I have to do; it brings me deep regret to even have to type the next words out.

            This story, The Heat, will being going into hiatus. Now you may be wondering, wasn’t it already in hiatus? And yes, it was, but that was supposed to be short term, up to last Christmas. Yet, as I had started to sort everything out, with wacky ideas flying by, I eventually lost inspiration for this piece. I tried to hold on to it, move past writers block and I was able to get the first four chapters sorted out, but I but this story on a brief hold for my other works. When I came back I found myself…done; with no inspiration, a list of wacky ideas, and real life being an ass.

For the last two months I debated with myself on whether or not to abandoned The Heat, but I had promised to not do that. So instead I’m putting this on long term hiatus; I’m being an ass and leaving my readers, you all, a glimmer of hope that I will come back and finish it. I’m sorry, so very sorry, but I’m at the end of my rope.

Readers, followers, and flamers (who knows if you are there) this is the official statement of Yukikosnow139’s decision to put The Heat on hiatus.

To my AO3 readers,

As stated above, I am so sorry, but this story is going on hiatus. The chapters I never got around to editing and posting here are on FFnet, but be warned they are pretty bad.

Thank you all so much for sticking through the cringeworthily writing, wonderful reviews (it literally brought tears to my eyes and so much happiness), favorites/follows (I loved to see people liked it enough to bookmark it), Kudos (So many! tears), and all around wonderful fandom. 

Much love,

Yukikosnow139 *

                           

                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me, review if any questions. I am so sorry readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
